


Churches Made from Bears

by MrProphet



Category: Triple Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: AO3's first Triple Town fanfic, apparently. It amazes me that a plotless match three game would attract so little attention.





	Churches Made from Bears

The warrior had been waiting for three days when the attack came, kneeling in an attitude of prayer in the centre of the Cathedral Close, hammer planted on the ground in front of it and one hand upon the haft. Bishop Renley had seen such a thing only once before and it chilled his blood; so like a man in form but of bearlike stature and, in its repose, so unnaturally still. At evensong he had once more offered thanks to the Empress for sending her champion of brass and steel to defend church lands, but in truth it sickened him to see such an abomination in this sacred place.

The attack came from nowhere, as always, the vast form of the bear swathed in black and moving with preternatural grace for something so large. The droid reacted at once, swinging its hammer at the ninja and matching it, tumble for tumble, as they fought long and hard. With each leap and each blow, Renley was sure that some catastrophic damage would be done to the close; that one of the cathedrals would lose a tower or a church its stained class, or even that one of the cemeteries would be smashed beneath one of the vast figures, but with their impossible grace they wove in and out without causing a scratch.

And then, at last, the ninja was cornered and the droid struck, slaying the bear where it stood. Renley gave a sigh of relief, but even as the droid slumped in quiescence and the bear's bones began to calcify on the sheltered earth between the graveyard and the church, there was a low rumbling and his heart sank.

Earth split and stone flowed like water. The bear's bones sank like tombstones into the earth, drawing in the older stones to pour into the shape of a church, but it did not stop there. Lying alongside the existing churches, the new building drew them in, rising up into a towering cathedral; a third cathedral.

"No!" the Bishop cried, but it was too late, and with a grinding crash the close collapsed on itself.

Within the dust cloud, the droid stirred again. It turned, bent and lifted a great chest from the ground, then strode off in the direction of the capital, leaving the Bishop to weep among the ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3's first Triple Town fanfic, apparently. It amazes me that a plotless match three game would attract so little attention.


End file.
